Digital cameras are often used to capture pictures or videos in a variety of settings such as in outdoor and sports environments. Camera mount adapters are often coupled to a camera system to stabilize the camera system. Once a camera system is coupled to a mount adapter, it may be difficult to change the orientation of the camera. Therefore, it may be desirable to rapidly decouple the camera system from the camera mount adapter. However, current mount adapters are cumbersome and require significant manual input from a user in order to release the camera system from the mount adapter.